Conventionally, a nanoscale small motor is known as a motor (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). A motor described in Patent Literature 1 includes a rotor including magnet, and small coils surrounding the rotor from four directions, and is driven using electromagnetic induction. A motor described in Patent Literature 2 includes a rotor made of a non-magnetic material to which an electrode is connected, and is driven using gyromagnetic effect.